DIVISION OF NEUROSCIENCE PROJECT SUMMARY The central aims of the Division of Neuroscience are (i) to advance the nonhuman primate (NHP) model for studies of the nervous system, (ii) to advance understanding of the nervous system in ways that are uniquely supported by the NHP model, (iii) to serve as a focal point for research in systems and translational neuroscience, (iv) to disseminate technical knowledge concerning the NHP model as well as the novel discoveries derived from fundamental neuroscience research in NHPs. The Division consists of six core staff laboratories that represent a broad range of neuroscience spanning motor control, vision, memory, and cognition. The Division boasts productive collaborations with scientists within the WaNPRC, affiliate NHP neuroscience laboratories at the UW, as well as other neuroscientists, both in the US and abroad. The Division of Neuroscience exemplifies NIH and ORIP expectations that the Core Staff and Primate Center serve as a national resource and focal point for a large, vibrant research community. The Division provides an environment in which cutting edge innovative neuroscience thrives. Besides the impressive productivity of each of the individual core staff programs, the division cultivates an atmosphere of interaction, constructive criticism, and support. The environment fosters collaborations with UW faculty from clinical departments, affiliates using the NHP model, and faculty from basic science and clinical departments with expertise in human imaging, human psychophysics, neurology, pathology, engineering, applied math, and theoretical neuroscience. These interactions have led to the development of new techniques, algorithms, web resources, and translational applications. Through service on national review panels, study sections, editorial boards, conference organizing committees, and through teaching and training of students and postdoctoral fellows, the Division of Neuroscience serves as a focal point for a large, vibrant research community.